


Alpha

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Vicious Cycle [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female power top, impled sexual cotent, top dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Lee, an ex-merc, now raider, has a bit of a power complex. One, Mason's just now finding out about.





	Alpha

Mason's eyes hooded as he gazed at the fine ebony body sliding over him so gracefully. He could feel himself throb within his pants, but he wasn't going to say anything, his girl was taking care of him, because apparently the last job she did, she didn't want any caps. Hell, how could he say no to the fine ripped body of the ex-merc who was probably one of the best hunters he'd ever had. Besides, she was practically his unofficial second in command at this point.

Her eyes, while typically drowsy seemed alert in a way which seemed a little more common to the Alpha of the Pack. Maelee, on the other hand, was seating herself in Mason's lap. He was beginning to get a wolfish grin on his face, attempting to draw her closer to him. However, she seemed to have different plans. Her own expressions mirrored his for a second before Lee pressed her hands against Mason's bare shoulders. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply. To which, the Raider leader played right into her hands. Lips locking turned into biting, and a sudden fight for dominance on the bed they'ed chosen this time around. His bone necklace rattling as the pieces clanked together. Although, very quickly, the struggle is over. Lee, sits back, a satisfied smile lighting her face as she gazes down at the muscular man below her.

"What's this about?" Mason's tone was somewhat curious, although held a harsh bite. She'd wrapped one of the many chain collars they had in supply for the Gang's dogs, around his neck. Securing it around the metal frame of the bed. Interest, lit his eyes as Lee simply licked her lips slowly as if he were the prey here.

And hell, he couldn't ignore the shudder which racked his body. A cold feeling running through him, followed by a heat wave which he couldn't understand and would never admit to.

"I think, I'm going to be Alpha, for a while at least." Her eyes found him and this was usually the time he would remark that his face paint had smeared all over her, this time, however, his eyes found her hands were holding another set of equipment. Something he didn't resist so much. He was interested where this was going, and when his hands were both cuffed to the frame on either side, he couldn't help but groan slightly. Sure, he'd used cuffs before, but, it was never on himself. 

"Well, you've got me trapped here," Mason pulls at the confines holding his wrists, proving that the couple century old cuffs were still strong as ever. "What now?" He challenged in a low tone, the deep voice she would usually cave at. Although, Lee simply seemed to buckle, resisting his damned sticky tone. Her breath picked up slightly, making her breasts seem to pucker just at the sound of his voice. And for a moment, he thought he may still win this when her suddenly weakened state seemed to be shaken off. 

"What now? Well, Mason, I'm making sure I get to do what I want." She is then holding up one of the dog muzzles, it had been adjusted differently as though she'd already put it on someone, or herself to get it close to fitting him.

"OH, Fuckin' hell no-" yet, he couldn't struggle much and soon she was tightening the straps, only his jaw was still very free, loose enough to speak. At least, until she pulled out a blue teddy bear head, something from around the park probably.

"What the hell," But opening his mouth was a mistake. Mason found the bear's head shoved between his teeth before a strap was wrapped in front of it. With Mason's mouth most certainly stuffed, he couldn't do much. However, there was a level of rage showing off of him now. He had a few choice words for the woman, however, Mason was muffled, nothing making sense, but was still loud.

"Oh, boss, I wouldn't do that." Lee kissed his cheek with a cheesy grin. "If someone else were to find their 'big bad Alpha' all tied up, what would they think?" Her teasing tone, for some reason coupled with her threats, didn't turn him off. Actually, the exact opposite. The man growled lowly behind the bear head gag, and Lee sat up straighter suddenly. A wild look in her eyes as she pressed her body so well against his crotch. "The meeting it today, about, now isn't it?" And now, he had a reason to struggle against her little trap. "Hmm, don't worry boss." Lee got off the bed quickly, her clothes being replaced as quickly as she'd shed them before.

"I won't say anything to them about this. And when I get back," There was that lip lick again. "I'll take good care of you." Her heavy armor slid on, and he notes she even grabs her deathclaw gauntlet and some nuka-buzz.

"Like a proper Alpha."

It was only after she left did Mason find himself smirking. Oh, there would be hell to pay for this. And, a plan for revenge already stewing.

**Author's Note:**

> The pack is just a bunch of furries. I swear.   
> Also, the ghoul chair is my favorite chair now. Mostly 'cause it's still alive, and it's docile. SO they must be feeding it.


End file.
